poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Racing Adventure
'''Thomas' Racing Adventure '''is a new movie. Summary When the Great Railway Show Friendship Games come to Sodor, everyone, even Thomas and the Equestria Girls, is eager to participate. Ryan helps Thomas train for the Games but the other engines tease him and Thomas tries several attempts but they all fail, all but one. Thomas realizes that he doesn't need anything else but himself to compete. But Diesel tries to foil his final attempt but Thomas prevails. Thomas eventually gets to the show and is determind to win for team Sodor. But the villainous Vinnie and Indigo Zap have their eyes on the prize. Plot The Great Railway Show Friendship Games The film opens with Thomas puffing to Knapford station where Ryan and the Dazzlings (reformed) are practicing their singing. As Duck passes by, he starts singing the opening of the Friendship Games song. Matau and the Skylanders soon join in and then the whole island of Sodor is singing along. Thomas wants to go but the other engines tease him and Gordon says his boiler might blow up. Sci-Ryan tells Thomas that he'll do fine. Twilight suggests to Ryan and the Dazzlings that they help Thomas train for the Games. They agree and Thomas' training begins. Later that day, Thomas arrives at the docks, where the Cyberlings and Ariachnid (under the Cyberling's spell) are standing. At that moment, some engines from across the world come to go to the Great Railway Show Friendship Games, some of which are partnered with the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Sci-Ryan looks at Indigo and the pendant she's wearing and asks her where she got it. Indigo replies that she "just found it" then Sci-Ryan reach for the pendant and she grabs his wrist in sudden offence. Sci-Ryan asks "Why you grab my wrist for? I saw a penguin." and Indigo catches herself and apologizes, saying the pendant means a lot to her and she doesn't want anything to happen to it. Indigo urges the engine she's partnered with, Vinnie, to leave and they leave Sci-Ryan to ponder Indigo's strange behaviour. The Dock manager asks the leading engine, Axle, where the engines are all headed and he replies that they're going to the Great Railway Show Friendship Games but the Dock manager tells they've stopped at the wrong place. The engines all realize their mistake and they race back to the ship, one of them, Ashima, isn't as quick. Thomas soon follows them, but ends up getting in Vinnie's way. Vinnie bumps him and calls him a shrimp. Thomas immediately decides to follow them but ends up getting left behind. Ashima, in reverse and not realizing he's behind her, bumps him and he nearly falls off into the water when she rescues him from doom. Thomas gets angry and asks Ashima if she thinks she's better than anyone on Sodor. Ashima apologizes and Salty makes fun of Thomas' crush on Ashima. Thomas then rushes off in anger. Sci-Twi shows her friendship/Vinnie expriences Sunset pony-up Sci-Ryan is busy with helping Sci-Twi to fix Chainstorm. Ryan and the Dazzlings arrive and a startled Sci-Ryan gets himself electricuted. Sci-Twi quickly bandages him and she ponies-up. Ryan asks Sci-Ryan if he's ok and Sci-Ryan said yes. Ryan looks at Chainstorm and fixes him then Chainstorm speaks his first words "Hi. Thanks for fixing me, techno-organic". Sci-Ryan gasps and hugs Chainstorm. Meanwhile, Thomas is puffing along when he accidentally knocks over Sunset. Thomas says sorry and Sunset forgives him. Vinnie sees her pony-up and Ryvine plans to use the magic Sunset has to make her join Makuta and everyone else adore them using Indigo's singing. Later, Trivia * * *This film is based on * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Great Railway Show Friendship Games *Sci-Twi shows her friendship/Vinnie experiences Sunset pony-up *Sci-Ryan info about Indigo */ * * * * * * * * * * * *Indigo Zap's reformation * * *Epilogue: The Unisirens and Mercolts join forces with Ryvine and Rothbart Songs * * * * * *I'm Full of Surprises * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan